The Perished Heroes
by Anaklusmus17
Summary: Anaklusmus here guys, what's up? Anyway, suck at summaries, but it's the basic idea of Percy leaving, the gods needing his help so he comes back. But holds different twists and turns to make you sit on the edge of your seat, in suspense. Give it a chance, will be updating soon. The story is Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Like the summary says, it's a rewrite of the forbidden warrior, but with better writing, better plots and more interesting stuff. Please give it a chance; really looking forward to writing this story, but it'll be pointless without you fans. So please enjoy and leave your thoughts in the reviews. This story is new so I am willing to take any help I can get. I need some OC's so if you guys have any ideas then please let me know. Pm me or leave it in the review. I need the name, age, description of character, parents and powers. That'll be it for now, you can trust me to develop the rest. Anyway I'll stop rambling now, this story is Rated M, just for safety in case I curse or put some blood and gore here and there, lol. Please review, if you like it then favorite and follow this story for further updates, which I have not made a schedule for. Enjoy and until next time pce out :D**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The second war with Gaia and her children, the gigantes, had ended. The war that finally made the Greek gods get off their thrones and help their children. Of course it was in the interest of self preservation, but regardless they had ignored the Ancient Laws and made direct interference. After the gods won the war, with the help of the half-bloods, they didn't know what to expect. Never had they thought that the day would come and they would directly intervene. They were wondering if some divine punishment was approaching, from a being they heard so little about but had no doubts existed.

But to their surprise, along with the demigods', nothing happened. No extreme punishments were given, not even the fates said a word. This result outraged the half-bloods. All their lives they lived in solitude, serving a parent that they rarely met; only to find out that everything they were told was a lie. There was chaos in the throne room of the gods, chaos that not even Zeus' master bolt could silence.

There would have been another war right that moment, if not for the cunning and witty thinking of the goddess of wisdom. She explained that they simply had not known about the lack of consequences for their rule breaking. And to appease them she had convinced her father to reward the brave children. Zeus gladly accepted, not wanting to face another war at the moment. The war they had just faced was taxing on their powers. The gift giving would have started within the minute, if a certain demigod had not suggested that they mourn their dead first; many brave heroes had lost their lives in the war. And the demigod didn't want to leave them without a proper funeral. Zeus had agree and said they would receive whatever they wanted, in a later time.

A week went by as the gods and demigods mourned their dead. Among them had been a brave warrior named Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and a beautiful demigoddess named Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Frank had the unfortunate luck of being in the range of Porphyrion's lightning bolt. The giant had thrown it intending to hit Jason Grace, but the demigod had flown out the way and the bolt soared through the air before imbedding itself into the chuddy shape shifter. Within seconds he was turned to ash, along with the piece of wood that was his life line, which was unlucky enough to be in his pocket. The death of his comrade had affected Jason, but not the way it did when Piper, his girlfriend, had a knife stabbed into her back. She became distracted when Jason barreled past her and crashed into a large boulder. She tried to move towards him, intending to assist him. But before she could get far an earthborn drove a knife, made of earth, through her back.

When the prophecy of seven had lost their second member, they let their rage take over. Their deaths had been a turning point in the war, causing the army of the gods to fight with more vigor and ferocity.

Within the next passing hours the war was over. Gaia had been put back to slumber and the giants had returned to their father, in Tartarus.

Throughout the week, the son of Jupiter was rarely seen as he remained in cabin one and mourned his lost girlfriend. Hazel had taken Frank's death hard but still remained with her friends in hope getting through it together.

A month had passed since the dead were given their proper rights. The demigods had been called back to assemble in the throne room of the gods. As promised, the half-bloods had gotten their gifts. Some wished for material possession, others wished for blessings.

The remaining five of the prophecy, along with some other lucky members, were given the option to become immortal. Most of them accepted gladly, relishing in the honor of becoming a god. But they were offered their responsibilities individually.

Jason Grace had shared his powers with his father and became the god of Lightning, air and Heroes.

Hazel did the same and became the goddess of jewels and the dead.

Leo became the god of fire and machines.

When it was the daughter of Athena's turn, Annabeth Chase had been offered an extra responsibility, should she accept then it was to be hers. Before she was told what it was, she had been given an explanation saying that, if she was to accept this responsibility then she would need to cut off all her ties to the camp, in able to focus on her work. That is of course until she was done, but no one knew how long this task was going to take.

Hearing this, she was ready to decline the offer. She could not leave Percy and her friends behind. But she remained silent, giving the gods a chance to present her with the offer.

Her mother had been the one to present the offer, inquiring her about her thoughts on the idea of her rebuilding all of Greece, for it had decimated in the war.

Annabeth couldn't believe what she heard. She assumed she must have heard wrong, but when she looked at her mother; she saw the truth in her eyes. She didn't know what to say, but to her astonishment, along with everyone else's, she responded with a resounding yes. Annabeth let her hubris take over as she beamed at her mom, who in return smiled proudly at her daughter. She had totally forgotten that Percy was in the room.

Percy, hearing the answer, rushed out of the throne room. He was sick to his stomach from the betrayal he felt as he stormed through Olympus.

Poseidon followed suit to bring his son back, but by the time he was out the doors, Percy was long gone.

Moments later Poseidon returned, fuming with anger. He walked in and took his throne. He didn't say anything, just glared at Athena and Annabeth as he seethed in silence.

"Brother, what happened?" Zeus inquired.

"He's gone. There is no trace of him, it's like he just vanished into the air." Poseidon said still holding his glare.

"Do you have something to say barnacle beard?" Athena smirked at her old time rival.

"If I wasn't so drained right now, I would make you fade." His expression changed into that of nothingness. He didn't let a hint of emotion slip through. And the lack of nothingness on his face made the seriousness of his threat increase tenfold.

Athena was left aghast by the threat. Any other time she would have replied with a witty comeback that would make the god of the seas sprout idiotic insults, going back and forth. But the lack of emotion in his threat made it seem that much worse. She knew that she should keep her mouth shut, for even in his weakened state the god of seas could _and_ would follow through on his threat.

Athena looked down to find her daughter sobbing at her feet. It must have finally dawned on her the consequences of her choice. Athena shrunk herself down and grabbed Annabeth in a comforting hug. No one said anything as they watched the interaction between the mother and daughter.

"Let us finish here; then we can search for young Perseus. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, step forward." Zeus said breaking the silence that had enveloped the throne room.

A moment passed and no one stepped forward. "Nico Di Angelo?" Zeus repeated looking around the room. But they couldn't locate the young son of Hades.

Hades cleared his throat, making everyone turn their heads toward him. "I believe my son has followed the son of my brother. Let us leave the task of bringing Perseus back up to him for now."

"Okay, let us continue then." Zeus said as Poseidon sent a nod of gratitude towards his older brother.

The gods continued with the ceremony until none but two were left, the two missing demigods.

When they were done, Zeus ordered Artemis to take the hunt and turn the world upside down until the demigods were found. Poseidon said he would search the seas and Hades said he would look in the underworld. Hermes promised that he would keep an eye out in his travels. And Apollo said he would look for them during the day from his sun chariot. The gods all dispersed after the meeting was concluded, each going in their own way. Artemis took her newly immortalized lieutenant and teleported away to start her mission.

Two thousand years had passed since that day. And the missing demigods were yet to be found. After a century of searching, to no avail, they were claimed to be dead, earning them the title of being called The Perished Heroes. But they were not forgotten, statues were build in their honor on both Camps and Olympus.

Though they were claimed to be dead, some didn't give up their search. Artemis and the hunt continued the search, being intrigued at how the demigods were able to evade her and her huntresses. Poseidon searched relentlessly, looking on both land and the sea. Hades searched as well, for he knew they were not in his realm. Others, like Hermes, Apollo and Hestia, helped whenever they could. But the demigods, if they were still alive, simply didn't want to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, coming at you with chapter 2 of The Perished Ones. I might have misspoken when I said this story won't be that different from my Forbidden Warrior, in fact it's completely different, but the concept is still the same. I'm sorry about that; I would appreciate it if you still chose to read this story though. I guarantee that it will be awesome. Anyway enjoy and leave reviews, if have any questions then please comment them, and I will try my best to answer whatever they are to the best of my knowledge. And if you do enjoy then please favorite and follow this story for further updates. **_

_**That is all, I don't own anything Rick Riordian created, if I did then it wouldn't be this shitty. Also you guys can thank my awesome beta dorylover for the editing (that means if you find any mistakes, it's on her lol). And to show I look at the reviews and questions, I will answer one now. To OmegaBanda14, Percy left because he felt betrayed by Annabeth leaving, and as for Nico, well you will get your answer later on in the chapters :D. Until next time pce.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Over the span of two thousand years, some changes took place involving the Greek gods and their children. One change was the two camps burying their past and unifying to build one single camp, which was closer to Olympus; right on the bank of the Hudson River, directly west of the Empire State Building.

This would have caught the attention of the mortals, regardless of how much the mist was used, if not for the fact that the gods had taken control of everything south of Central Park.

Five centuries after the second giant war, the gods had decided to bring Olympus down from the top of the Empire State building. Everything between w 59st and Battery Park had been destroyed to be replaced by Olympus and the big camp; a place for the children of the gods. Boundary walls had been built around that part of the island to stop any trespassers; mortal or immortal.

This would have caused even a bigger uproar had the gods, major and minor, not come together to manipulate the minds of the mortals into thinking the island of Manhattan had always been that way. They had not used the mist for this task, for it was not strong enough, instead they had directly altered the minds of the mortals.

Some other changes took place, changes like Hades and Hestia gaining a throne in the Olympian council. Due the changes, there was peace and harmony as the demigods and gods lived their lives.

Demigods lived their lives, had families, and didn't die until the Fates caught up to them.

Everything was going well, until a prophecy had been given; a prophecy that was going to destroy two thousand years of peace. The Prophecy had been delivered by Apollo himself during one of the weekly council meetings.

_*Flashback*_

_The gods, major and minor, were all sitting in the throne room for the weekly council meeting. Nothing serious was ever discussed during these meetings. The only reason they were still conducted were because of old traditions. It was the usual; the big three arguing over who was mothers favorite, the twin archers arguing about who was the better archer. _

_But this meeting suddenly changed when in the middle of his argument with his twin, Apollo's body went limp and he dropped from his throne. But before he could reach the floor his body went rigid and he straightened to his feet. _

_Everyone watched in stunned silence as his usual blue eyes turned green and green smoke sprouted from his mouth. When he spoke, his usual voice was replaced by an old raspy one. _

"_All the demigods and gods_

_Shall unite against all odds_

_The return of the eldest sons_

_Will answer the call of the oldest ones_

_For Olympus to be preserved_

_Fate must deliver justice well deserved"_

_After that, the green smoke retreated back into his mouth and his eyes returned to their normal color. His body went limp once again and would have dropped to floor, if not for Hermes, who grabbed him and placed him back on his throne. He slouched there for a moment before awakening and sitting upright. Another moment passed before someone decided to break the silence. _

"_What in the name of Olympus was that?" Zeus questioned, his uneasiness already taking over._

"_I am guessing that's our new prophecy." Apollo replied casually, but the worry was clear on his face. _

_Never had Apollo himself had delivered a prophecy, but the fact that he had this time worried him to no ends._

"_I had a feeling you'd say that." Poseidon muttered. _

_There was yet another moment of silence before everyone started talking at the same time; each stating their own thoughts on the new revelation. _

"_SILENCE" Zeus bellowed, slamming his bolt down on the floor. Once everyone had lulled down he turned to Athena. "What do you make of this?" _

"_I can't say much right now but the first two lines are quite simple. _'All the demigods and gods, shall unite against all odds,' _looks like whoever the enemy is, the gods and their children have to work together to defeat them; like the last war." She explained as everyone listened intently. This prophecy, if taken lightly, could possibly be their end. "The next lines_ 'The return of the eldest sons, will answer the call of the oldest ones' _seems to talk about the enemies, referring to them as the old ones. And these eldest sons will be here to answer their call. But I can't say who the old ones are, or who the eldest sons are either. And for the last two lines _'For Olympus to be preserved, Fate must deliver justice well deserved,' _I guess to save Olympus; we need the help of the fates." She finished her deciphering as everyone had grave looks on their faces. _

"_But I mean just because we have a prophecy, doesn't mean it will happen now. The prophecy involving the second war with the titans took almost a century to come to life." Annabeth said from her throne next to Thalia._

"_Yes my dear, but the prophecy involving our grandmother came to life within a year, maybe less." Hestia countered, looking at the young goddess with gentle eyes. But behind those gentle eyes, there seemed to be a hint of hatred and anger towards the young goddess of Architecture and Thoughts. The reason behind that hint of hatred and anger seems to be unknown. _

"_Hestia is right, we need to contact the fates. Maybe they can help better explain the situation." Hades stated as others nodded, seeing the reason behind what he said._

"_But uncle, they haven't been seen for the past two millenniums. How do we contact them?" Thalia retorted. The usual confident goddess had now lost that confidence had taken on the persona of uneasiness. _

_Everyone, again, started up their own conversations, talking about their own way of figuring out the location of the Fates. And once again Zeus slammed his bolt down, silencing the room. _

"_I want you all to start a search for the fates. Any place you can think, no matter how obvious, look there. Make this your top priority. We will discuss your findings at the meeting next week. Now meeting adjourned." He said disappearing in a flash of lighting. Everyone else followed his example and left the throne room their own way to begin their search._

_*End of Flashback* _

A week passed and no one had found anything. The prophecy had already left the gods and demigods feeling uneasy, and the lack of evidence as to where the Fates were hiding only increased that uneasiness.

The gods were once again in their throne room, waiting for everyone to show up so their weekly meeting could start. The demigods at camp were given permission to attend this meeting, for the prophecy involved them as well.

Once everyone had taken their respected seats and the room went silent, Zeus started the meeting.

"Has anyone made any discoveries?" He asked, hoping the others had more luck then he had in his findings.

To his displeasure everyone in the room shook their heads. This resulted in only deepening the frown that had already existed on his face.

"What will we do now father?" Artemis inquired. She tried to sound calm for the demigods that were present, but everyone could tell that she was feeling apprehensive.

Zeus would have replied if a satyr hadn't walked into the throne room, making all eyes turn towards him.

"What is it Ceas?" Grover, god of the wild, asked from his throne. He frowned at the arrival of the satyr. Not that he was upset, but it isn't wise to interrupt a council meeting.

The satyr bowed before speaking. "There's someone who wants an audience with the council." The nervousness was clear on his face.

"Who's stupid enough to interrupt the meeting of the gods?" Annabeth muttered more to herself then to the being that were present. But the satyr had heard her and, unfortunately, chose to reply.

"He didn't tell me his name. But he told me it was extremely urgent Lady Annabeth."

His reply turned her cheeks a shade of pink, but she quickly hid it behind a frown, directed at the satyr.

"Send him in then. Let's see what's so important enough that he had to venture all the way to Olympus and interrupt our meeting." Zeus stated leaning back on his throne. In this situation, he would smite anyone that was stupid enough to interrupt his meeting, but recent events had forced him to be patient with everything around him.

The satyr bowed once again and left the room, only to return a moment later with someone trailing him. "Here he is milord." He said before leaving the throne room permanently.

Everyone stared at the boy that now stood in their presence. He seemed to be around the age of twenty with the height of six feet four. His face was adorned by the shadow of a beard that hid his chiseled features, and his head held short cut black hair. Everything about him seemed ordinary except for his eyes, which were the color of purple. This was a first, no one had ever heard of a being with purple eyes.

"Who are you? And what is it that you want with the gods?" Hestia questioned calmly before her brother or his daughter could snap at the boy.

"Better question would be is what do you gods want with me?" The boy replied. His voice sounding very soothing, like leaves whistling in the wind, to the people who heard it that they couldn't help but feel at ease.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked shaking herself out of the little trance.

"You've been looking for me, right?" The boy replied, his expression turning into a frown at the sound of the goddess talking.

"Why would we be looking for you? Who are you?" Jason snapped, growing tired of the boy's inquiries as answers.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but haven't you all been searching for Fate?" The boy quipped.

"Yes, we've been looking for the _Fates_. But what does that have to do with you?" Athena stated, being the first to notice his singular use of the word Fates. She narrowed her eyes, examining the boy closely. She knew he had to be a demigod or a god, for no other being or creature would have been able to enter Olympus without permission. She couldn't place it but there was something about him that put her on edge. She was so focused on inspecting the boy that she was a little startled when he spoke.

"Why don't _you_ tell me that? Considering how everyone here has turned the world upside down looking for me, this must be some important shit." He said which threw everyone's mind into a flurry of questions.

Athena was the first to compose herself. "Are you telling us that _you're_ Fate?" She questioned, her narrowed eyes turning into a frown.

"Alive and kicking. How can I be of service?" He said giving a slight bow of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: How's it going guys. I know my posting is not constant, but college is not what i expected. But Christmas break is here so i will try to post as much as possible. I'm here with chapter 3 of this awesome story. Before you read, a little reminder, this story is rated M, which means that there will be cursing and other rated stuff. Anyways, enjoy and if you like then leave a review and favorite and follow this story for further updates. All editing credit goes to my awesome beta dorylover,(which means if you find any mistakes then send hellhounds after her, not me lol) That's it for now so until next chapter, pce out :D. Btw i don't own anything Percy Jackson related, all credit goes to the original author, Rick.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Previously on The Perished Heroes:_

_"Why don't you tell me that? Considering how everyone here has turned the world upside down looking for me, this must be some important s***." He said, throwing everyone's mind into a flurry of questions._

_Athena was the first to compose herself. "Are you telling us that you're Fate?" She questioned, her narrowed eyes turning into a frown._

_"Alive and kicking. How may I be of service?" He said giving a slight bow of his head._

The throne room of the gods was reserved; no sound was being emitted from the superior beings. Athena, being the sharp one in the group, was the first to process the information she had just heard.

"How can you be Fate? What happened to the three sisters?" She inquired skeptically.

"I don't know. I only see them when they come to check on things every other century or so." The boy, or Fate, replied nonchalantly.

"What I meant was, how did you come to be Fate, and that is saying I believe what you're saying, which I don't?" Athena declared.

"I don't give a rats ass if you believe me or not. I just came here because you guys were looking for me. Now if it's something important then speak or I shall take my leave." Fate said passing his hand through his short cut hair. He didn't seem to care that he was in the front of the Olympian council, and that speaking with disrespect could end your life. He acted like he did this on a daily basis.

"Don't speak to my mother like that you ηλίθιος." Annabeth exclaimed, jumping out of her throne. Fate turned to look at her as she glared at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then just let out a deep sigh. He looked down and shook his head before turning around and walking away.

Everyone was confused by his reaction; they were expecting some form of retaliation for being cursed at by the young goddess.

"Wait." Someone called out before he could reach the wide doors that led to the outside world. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"Say we did believe you were Fate. Are you here to help us?" It had been Thalia who had spoken.

He slowly turned back to face Thalia. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"I'm here to find out why everyone here has been looking for me. Whatever the problem is, I can't promise to help you." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "However, I do promise to fully hear out what you have to say."

"Thank you, I guess that's all we can ask for right now." Thalia said giving Fate a small smile, which he returned with a nod of acceptance.

"Why are we doing this? He is clearly lying. I mean how can he be Fate? The sisters have been around even before us, why would they suddenly transfer their power to someone else?" Athena stated, turning to address the council members.

"That's enough Athena. We don't know how the Fates work, and if they decided to give up their power then that's their decision. All I know is that we've been searching for Fate and he just showed up to our doorstep. Now explain the situation to the child or stay silent." Zeus ordered. He was feeling impatient with the oncoming threat, and he didn't have time for his daughter to overcome her hubris.

Athena looked at her father in betrayal. Never in her eternal life had he ever spoken to her like that. She decided to stay silent as she slumped in her throne. She caught the young boy smiling and sent him a glare. Some of the other deities joined the young boy and smiled at Athena's discomfort.

"Anyways, Apollo delivered a prophecy a week ago, that's why we've been looking for you." Thalia explained, deciding to move on from the moment of awkwardness.

Thalia waited for Fate to reply, but he just remained silent as he looked at her with an expression of inexpressiveness. She continued when she realized that he wasn't going to reply. "The prophecy mentioned that you were going to deliver justice that was well deserved."

"It might be better to let him hear the whole prophecy my dear" Hestia interjected.

Thalia nodded in reply and recited the full prophecy.

"All the demigods and gods

Shall unite against all odds

The return of the eldest sons

Will answer the call of the oldest ones

For Olympus to be preserved

Fate must deliver justice that is well deserved"

Fate's eyes widened in surprise as he listened to the whole prophecy. He had known about the rising of the old ones and the deliverance of a prophecy, but he had not known the contents of the revelation, and never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that it would have included him.

When Thalia finished, she stayed silent, giving him time to absorb all the new information.

"That's something." Fate said finally speaking.

"If you were truly Fate then shouldn't you have already known this?" Annabeth sneered, taking her mother's place in scrutinizing the young man.

"Look you little shit, _Fate_ is just a job title. I don't _create _destinies, I just direct it. So like you and your mother and everyone else here, I don't fucking know all details of every little piece of shit that goes on. So how about you do us all a favor and shut you're your fuckuing trap, okay? It'd make my job easier and maybe you could learn a thing or two that could save your asses." His voice remained calm as ever, but his anger was shouting at the top of its lungs through his words.

The young goddess and her mother looked ashen at his obvious insult, and everyone was a little taken back by his choice of words.

Athena and Annabeth would have run him through with their spear and dagger but one glance at Zeus made them remain silent.

"So what do you make of this?" Zeus questioned, choosing to ignore Fates language.

"Well I can't decipher the prophecy for you. And I can't help you fight either." Fate replied, frowning. This had really surprised him.

"Why can't you help us?" Poseidon asked, finally speaking.

"I can't directly interfere with matters that happen throughout the world, my position doesn't allow me to."

"What do you mean?" Hades questioned.

"My job is to lead Fate, put it in the direction that's best. I can't directly intervene and change it anyway I want." Fate explained as everyone listened intently.

"But the Prophecy directly says that you will help us." One of the minor goddesses said from the side of the room.

"I know what it says. But I won't help you." He replied turning to face the minor goddess who had spoken; it was Hecate.

"So does this mean the prophecy won't come true?" Leo asked from his seat next to his friend Jason.

"No, most of it will come true. I just won't be here to help you fight." Fate stated.

"So what does that mean?" Jason asked with a frown.

"It means that you will not win this upcoming fight and the enemy will destroy Olympus." He declared as loud gasps filled the throne room. He looked around as some of them shed tears at the thought of losing their home. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"I can always make you help us." Zeus stated. He grabbed his Lightning Bolt for emphasis.

"You can give it your best shot. But if you were to attack me then the old ones won't be your only enemy in the upcoming war." Fate replied with a chuckle.

"I thought you couldn't directly intervene with the worldly affairs." Athena said, finally speaking again, glaring at Fate.

He chuckled once again. "I said I wouldn't intervene, I never said I couldn't."

"So there's nothing you can do to help us?" Poseidon asked sadly. Olympus wasn't his home, but his loyalty didn't allow him to abandon his brethren.

"I can give you a chance to prepare. I can give you the names of your enemy." He replied.

All eyes, once again, turned to face the young man. "The oldest ones refer to the first of creation; the first inhabitants of Earth, also known as the Primordials."

Loud gasps once again filled the throne room. Fate rolled his eyes at their ignorance before continuing. "I don't know why you're surprised. You have faced a Primordial before. Gaia, though she wasn't at full power, is one of the Primordials. And she is back again, but this time she isn't alone, she brought her brethren."

Everyone was stunned to silence. Two thousand years ago, the gods and demigods together couldn't handle Gaia, and now she was back, but this time she brought more people like her.

"Do you know who her brethren are?" Hestia asked. The goddess of the hearth was frightened at the revelation of her grandmother returning, and the thought of more deities like her only increased her fright.

"Most likely it's Eros, Pontus and his wife Thalassa." Fate replied, giving the goddess a weak smile.

"Are there any others who would join her?" Hades asked. He too was frightened, but he hid it well.

"There is one more, but pray that he doesn't join her. Currently he is in slumber, but if he were to awaken and ally himself with Gaia, then the downfall of Olympus is a hundred percent guaranteed." Fate replied with a frown.

"Who is he?" Thalia asked nervously.

"He is the oldest of the Primordials and personification of the pit in the Underworld: Tartarus."

"How is it possible that Gaia is awake anyways? What caused her to awaken so rapidly?" Zeus inquired.

"Well she isn't fully awake yet, but she will be within two to three months. Regardless, the fact that she almost awakened two millenniums ago is causing her to rise more rapidly. And it's also because of all the sacrifices that are being made to her." Fate explained.

"What? Who's making sacrifices to her?" Zeus asked, hearing of this for the first time.

Fate looked at him blankly. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding." He said glaring at Zeus. When Zeus didn't reply, he continued. "Aside from Apollo, Hermes, and Thalia, do any of you visit the mortal world?"

Everyone aside from the three mentioned deities shook their heads. "Well while you've all been relaxing and living your lives in peace, Gaia resurrected all of the Titans, she even brought back Kronos. And the gigantes are not far behind. So you not only have to face Primordials, but Gaia's children." He practically yelled. He couldn't believe these Olympians. The world was almost in ruins, and this was first they were hearing of this.

"You know, maybe you deserve what's coming your way. You Olympians aren't fit to rule; all you care about is yourself. Anyway I've helped deliver the names of your enemies, like I said. I'll be taking my leave now." He said glaring at the group of gods as his body started to glow a shade of purple.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: What's up guys, Anaklusmus here, and i brought chapter 4 with me. But before i present the chapter, i have a question regarding this story. I know a lot of you were not happy with this story being the re-write for the forbidden warrior, so i came up with an alternative. If you guys want, i will repost Forbidden Warrior, after fixing the mistakes of course, and i will keep this story as a new idea. So let me know what you guys want, accept this as the re-write or make this a new story and repost the forbidden warrior. Let me know in the reviews, or PM if you want, but i need your opinions on this. I can't continue until i know what you guys want, and if i am not writing to please the fans than what's the point, am i right. I might also put up a poll on my account, if i figure out how that thing works(lol), and you guys can go vote there. So let me know anyway you can so i can properly plan and write the stories. Anyways, with that aside here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it, sorry if you think it's short. Still working on trying to make my chapters longer, but don't know how to do it yet without sounding boring. All editing credit goes to my awesome beta dorylover, so you guys can thank her for actually making this story enjoyable. Anyway, if you liked the chapter then please favorite and follow this story for further updates. Until then pce out :D**_

**_And as always, i don't own anything Percy Jackson related. All credit goes to the original author._**

**_ENJOY!_**

_**Chapter 4**_

_Previously on The Perished Heroes._

_"You know, maybe you deserve what's coming your way. You Olympians aren't fit to rule; all you care about is yourself. Anyway I've helped deliver the names of your enemies, like I said. I'll be taking my leave now." He said glaring at the group of gods as his body started to glow a shade of purple._

The Olympians had hosted Fate in a meeting that had only served to increase the anxiety they were already feeling from the Prophecy that was delivered a week before. After Fate's outburst about the events that were occurring in the outside world, each god that was present in that meeting took their time to visit it, and get a first hand experience of everything that was going on. And they had to say that Fate had soften the events for them; things were much worse than he had let on.

Yes the world looked normal, from a mortal's point of view, but hidden behind the facade of regularity was an explosion about to detonate. Little by little, the forces of Gaia and her brethren had weakened the Olympians, indirectly that is. They had destroyed multiple temples, statues of the gods and other figures that represented their power.

But for now the main ones remained, which were the original Olympus in Greece. The Olympus the gods currently lived in and the camp which held their children. The gods got most of their powers from these three factors, but they knew that they wouldn't be safe forever.

They had tried to get in contact with Fate once again, after seeing the events of the outside world. But like before, he could not be found. They had tried to IM him, but even Iris couldn't narrow his location. Since their discoveries, Zeus had given the council two weeks' worth of time to thoroughly search for the young deity. They were to discuss their findings at the meeting that was to take place after the two weeks were up.

The two weeks' worth of searching was over and the gods were once again sitting inside the throne room, which was filled with tension as each god anticipated the news. Once every immortal, major and minor, had taken their seat, the meeting began. As usual, Zeus started off as he spoke to the gathering.

"Is there anything new?" He inquired. Like the previous search, he had hoped that the others had better luck than him. But a glance at their faces told him that he was wrong. He let out a sigh of exasperation. He was King, so he wasn't in position to show his uneasiness, but at the moment even he couldn't keep the worry out of his eyes. This threat was too much to handle without proper assistance.

He perked up when he heard someone speak. "I saw what was going on in the world. Is this truly end of the Olympians?" It was Jason who had spoken. Zeus looked at his son with sad eyes. His life as an immortal had only begun, and now it was about to come to an end.

"We are still going to fight, right father?" Ares asked with a frown. Zeus knew his son well enough to know that before he submitted to anyone, he would fight to the death. Zeus gripped his bolt tightly. Ares was right, they were going to fight. They weren't just going to hand over their home.

"Of course we will fight. We will fight to the death before we let anyone take our home." Zeus asserted as nods of agreement were given from the other deities.

"What's the point?" He heard someone say. Zeus turned his head to see that it had been Hazel Levesque who had spoken. Everyone else followed his example and turned to look at her. She flinched at the sight of everyone looking at her.

"What do you mean dear?" Hestia asked gently. The girl seemed to relax at the sound of Hestia's voice. Zeus had always admired that about his oldest sister; her ability to sooth a person.

"No disrespect Lords and Ladies, but if what Fate said is true and Olympus is really going to fall, then shouldn't we spend our time trying to save the lives of as many as we can. We shouldn't be preparing to fight a war that we already know that's against us." She explained.

"He is not Fate, Fate is someone who is veracious and just. He is an arrogant and ignorant fool. And we will not lose this fight, we defeated Gaia before and we will do it again." Athena growled from her throne. The only one to nod in agreement was Athena's daughter.

Everyone turned their attention to Thalia when she cleared her throat. "No offense _sister_, but he was being just. I love my family, but he was right, what have the gods accomplished since they came into power."

Everyone, including Zeus, stared at her in surprise as she continued. "Nothing, that's what. From his point of view, he is being impartial and letting the other side take a crack at the world. So say whatever you want about him, but he wasn't lying about the things he said."

There was a moment of silence before Athena jumped out of her throne.

"Enough Athena. I too felt that the child was being honest." Zeus intervened before his children started fighting.

Athena once again looked at father in betrayal as she took her throne. Zeus, looking at the expression his daughter held, wondered how much he said spoiled her in her immortal life.

"So what will we do brother; prepare for war, or prepare for evacuation?" Poseidon asked turning to face Zeus.

Zeus was ready to follow Ares' example and prepare to fight to the death, but hearing his brother ask that question made him doubt his choices. He would never admit this out loud, but he felt much safer knowing that his brother had his back when going to war.

There was another moment of silence as Zeus pondered on that question. '_Fight to the death right now and lose everything, or surrender and live to see tomorrow.'_

He opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly the throne room was filled with a bright light. Every immortal grabbed their weapon of choice, which for most them was their symbol of power, and aimed at the harsh light. All of them were tensed as they assumed the worst scenario possible. '_Had Gaia sent her forces to kill them off?'_

They all waited, not knowing what or who to anticipate, as the light slowly started to fade. They all watched silently as the light died down to reveal...the fates, or rather the previous fates if what the young boy had told them was true.

"Would you look at that, sisters? We come to help our friends the Olympians, and they welcome us by trying to kill us." The sister in the middle, which was Clotho, said gesturing to their pointed weapons.

"You're right sister. Maybe we shouldn't have come." The sister to Clotho's left, which was Atropos, said frowning.

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know were holding as they sheathed their weapons and took their seats.

"Forgive us Lady Fates. Most of us have been on edge because of some recent events." Athena said, smirking to herself. She knew that that boy was lying, and not she was going to be proven right.

"Athena, daughter of Zeus, goddess of Wisdom, we have gotten the word that you were giving our replacement a hard time." They said in unison.

Their ability to talk in synchronization was always a sight to watch. "Pardon me?" Athena inquired as everyone silently watched the interaction.

"Our replacement for the position of Fate, he was here a while ago and said that you were giving him trouble for a decision we made." They said.

"I…" Athena started but the sisters cut her off. "Listen goddess, we don't interfere with the decisions the Olympians make, and you shouldn't interfere with ours. We do what we feel is best. You are in no position to question or doubt that decision."

Athena was baffled by their statement. She didn't want to believe what she was told by the boy, but now here she was being forced to believe it. She didn't know how to reply to that, should she apologize or say nothing.

But before she could say anything, Hestia spoke up. "Excuse my niece dear sisters, she can be quite stubborn sometimes, but she was not alone when she questioned your choice to hand over the role of Fate. We all thought it was hard to believe." Hestia interjected before Athena could get further scorned.

"Yes, well it was for the best." They replied.

The room fell silent as everyone fully absorbed the news. When the young man had claimed that he was Fate, aside from Athena and her daughter, most believed him but they still had their doubts. But now there was nothing to doubt.

"Excuse me, but you said you were here to help us?" Artemis finally spoke, breaking the silence that had befallen.

"Yes, he informed us of the new Prophecy." Clotho replied, they had stopped talking in unison.

"How will you help us, we need the help of Fate, and seeing as how you don't hold that position…" Thalia trailed off.

"We know you need the help of Fate, which is why we are here." Lachesis hissed, finally speaking outside of the unison.

"I'm not sure I follow" Apollo muttered.

"We are here to convince him to help you win this war, instead of watching from the sidelines as our ancestors reclaim this world" Atropos said, playing with a pair of shears that were in her hands.

Everyone perked up hearing this; there still might be a chance for them to have their home _and _survive this war. Everyone watched silently as the sisters muttered amongst themselves.

"We have called him and he should be arriving shortly." Clotho said wrapping and unwrapping her ball of yarn.

"Please, sit." Zeus said as he snapped his fingers and made three miniature thrones appear. The sisters nodded in appreciation as they took their seat.

They all waited patiently for about two minutes before a flash appeared next to the sisters. But this time the immortals didn't reach for their weapons.

The bright light disappeared to reveal two figure instead of one. One was the boy they had met as Fate. Another was someone they didn't know. The mystery man was dressed in all black, from his boots to the jacket that covered his body. His hair was and even his eyes were midnight black.


End file.
